El Coquí
'El Coqui '''is the 21st episode of ''Dora the Explorer ''from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Backpack *Map *Señor Tucán *Coqui (debut) Summary Dora and Boots must help a little frog, a coqui, who is lost and cannot sing until he's at his home. Recap Dora & Boots were reading a book on animals and what sounds they make. The top button went "Moo Moo" and it was a cow. The middle button went "Cock-a-doodle-do cock-a-doodle-do" which was the sound of a rooster. When the bottom button was pressed it went "Coqui Coqui". A coqui is a kind of puerto rican frog that sings. Dora & Boots were taken by surprise when an actual coqui frog hopped on their hands and hopped onto solid ground. The coqui had a guitar around his neck. The coqui tried to sing a song to Dora & Boots, but his voice was too raspy to sing. Boots blinked his eyes twice and told Dora that he can't sing. Dora explained on the book that Coqui lives on a beautiful island. If he leaves the island and is away from his family & friends, he gets sick and he can't sing. So, Dora & Boots decided to take Coqui home to his own island. They checked the map and he says that they had to go through an echo bush, over the ocean to get to Coqui's Island. As Dora & Boots were on their way to take Coqui home, they had to watch out for Swiper the fox. Dora, Boots & Coqui did stop Swiper by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times and Swiper ran away. After Dora said "Vamonos", a voice said "vamonos" too. Dora, Boots & Coqui were at the echo bush. Every time Dora & Boots say out something, the echo bush repeats what they had said. Dora & Boots got through the echo bush by saying "ahhh" so that the echo bush would open it's mouth wide so they can go through. Dora, Boots & Coqui continue down the path and approach the ocean. Now, they had to figure out how to get across the ocean. There was fog out there making it hard to see anything but as the fog cleared away, they saw a red boat. Señor Tucan was driving the boat and was glad to take Dora, Boots & Coqui to Coqui's Island but they have to get tickets to ride the boat. There was a ticket machine that said "una moneda por favor" twice which meant "one coin please" in Spanish. Dora checks her backpack for coins. The kind of coins that Dora, Boots and Coqui need are colored red and has 5 spots. Dora gets out those coins and inserts them one at a time or individually. Then she pulled on the handle and out came 3 tickets with a picture of a boat on it. Señor Tucan calls out "Todos abordo, apurense" Which means All aboard, now hurry" and Dora, Boots and Coqui hurried onto the boat. After getting on the boat, the fog came back and it was hard to see right through it. Boots hopes that they don't bump into any boats. Suddenly, Coqui opens his eyes wide and points to something in the ocean. Dora and Boots and Coqui saw a big purple ship and it was coming towards them. Dora and Boots and Coqui have to tell the ship to watch out, or it'll bump into them! Dora tries waving her arms back & forth and saying "cuidado, cuidado" meaning "watch out, watch out" but the ship was still coming towards them. Dora, Boots and Señor Tucan joined in to warn the big purple ship. They put their arms out and waved them back and forth and then said "cuidado" a couple of times. Then the ship honks its horn and changes direction to avoid bumping. Dora, Boots & Coqui made it across the ocean. They were getting close to taking Coqui home to his own island. They were almost at Coqui's Island, but the boat couldn't get close enough to the island because there were rocks in the water. Coqui had an idea, he decided to jump across the rocks. So, Dora & Boots got off the boat and started jumping across the rocks and in no time Coqui was home thanks to Dora & Boots. Now that Coqui was home, his voice was back to normal and he started singing. Coqui's family & friends sang along with Coqui. And then Dora & Boots joined in. After Coqui sang his song, he gives Dora & Boots a kiss and they lifted Coqui into his tree. And that is how Dora & Boots brought Coqui home to his island. Song ''Coquí Trivia *This episode is based on a Puerto Rican folktale about the legendary singing creature. *This episode aired on VHS. *This is the 21st episode of the show. Character find Isa 152012.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2001